This invention relates in general to couplings and more particularly, to a pivot joint. Most particularly, the invention relates to a pivot joint for supporting a pivotal member relative to a stationary member.
Conventional pivot joints include a bearing supported on the end of a pivotal shaft. The bearing is supported in a hole in a stationary member. This type of pivotal joint is not suitable for use with a pivotal member in the form of a closed loop.
A conventional bearing is not really suitable for a closed loop pivotal member because the bearing must be applied to the pivotal member prior to forming the closed loop. The closed loop would more commonly be formed prior to applying a finish to the pivotal member. If a conventional bearing is applied prior to finishing or painting the pivotal member, the bearing itself would be painted, thus interfering with paint covering the pivotal member.
Some bearings may be applied to a pivotal member after the pivotal member is formed and painted. For example, a pillow block bearing is a bearing that may be separated in halves to receive a pivotal member and joined back together. Such a bearing assembly may be suitably applied to a pivotal member after the pivotal member is formed. However, such bearings are commonly bolted to a stationary member.
A flexible, compliant pivot joint is needed that permits expedient assembly of pivotal and stationary members and which accommodates manufacturing intolerance to provide a tight fit, free of play.
The present invention is directed towards a pivot joint that meets the foregoing needs. The pivot joint comprises a receiver supported relative to a first member. The receiver is provided for receiving a second member. The receiver is partially cylindrical. A retainer is adapted to be supported relative to the first member to trap the second member in the receiver. The retainer has an arcuate shaped portion that is adapted to engage the second member. Moreover, the retainer has a resilient portion that is adapted to conform to a portion of the second member.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.